Experiments With TT, YJ, and the JL!
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: This story is about Young Justice, Teen Titans, and the Justice League doing random experiments. WARNING; Language, Sexual Themes?, and Random @ stuff!
1. Tootsie Pop

**Experiments with TT, YJ, and the JL Chapter 1**

**(TT- Teen Titans, YJ- Young Justice, JL- Justice League)**

**I OWN NOTHING! Carry on. **

**EXPERITMENT 1; How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Lollipop thingy! **

**People involved in experiment; Red Hood (Jason Todd- 18), Robin (Richard Grayson-Wayne- 13), Miss Martian (Megan M'ross- 16), Batman (Bruce Wayne- 25), Flash (Allen Berry- 24), Superboy (Conner Kent- 16), and Kid Flash (Wally West- 15). **

"Okay children, we will learn how to get to the center of a lollipop thingy…. Today!" Red Hood said to the children sitting around the table.

"You do realize that we're all teenagers right?" Superboy said.

"Shut it Supy!" Red Hood yelled at him.

"So now, what you need is a Tootsie Roll Lollipop, a knife, and some safety glasses. Which is now being handed to me by my lovely, single, gorgeous assistant, Robin." Red Hood said.

Robin handed Red Hood the items while blushing.

"Now, what you do is put the safety goggles on your eyes, head, whatever!" Jason said.

"Now, you place the Tootsie Roll Pop on the counter."

Jason put the lollipop on the counter.

"Now, you take the knife and cut the Tootsie Pop in halve."

Jason cut the pop into two, pieces of the hard covering flying everywhere.

"And now you just got to the center of the Tootsie Pop."

"Let's look at how many licks it took." Jason said looking at the moveable black board behind him.

Licks;

"That's right bitches! It took NO licks at ALL!" Jason yelled than started laughing evilly.

"I have broken the record!" Jason yelled, still laughing.

Suddenly, Batman and Flash came in alarmed by Jason's evil laughing.

"What is going on here?!" Flash asked.

"Jason beat the record of licks for Tootsie Roll." Megan said.

Batman looked at the Tootsie Roll.

"That's cheating! You actually have to LICK the thing!" yelled Batman.

Jason stopped and went over to the counter.

Jason picked up the Tootsie Roll and licked it.

"There, I did it!" Jason said.

"Well, he did lick it." Flash said.

Batman just sighed and left the room.

**Comments? Any experiments you might want to see?**


	2. Experiment 2 RobinSugar Rush Oh no!

**Experiments with TT, YJ, and JL Chapter 2**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Experiment 2; What happens when you give Robin a sugar rush…**

**People involved; Robin (D. Grayson-13), Flash (Berry Allen-24), Batman (B. Wayne-25), and others. Lol, too lazy to write anything else! :p**

"So, all you have to do is eat and drink all this stuff." The Red Hood said.

"But it's all sugary things." Robin said.

"So?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm not allowed to have sugary things." Robin explained.

"Just eat it!" Artimis said, just as curious as everyone else.

What? None of them could help it that they haven't seen Robin eat anything sugary and wondered why Batman banded all sugar from Robin.

So, Robin ate and drank the sugary stuff.

**(A FEW HOURS LATER IN THE WATCH TOWER…) **

The Young Justice League, Wolf, and Red Hood came running into the mainroom of the WatchTower, where most of the heroes where getting debriefing from Batman, in torn costumes.

"Hurry, barricade all the entrances!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Why?" Superman asked.

"Robin's on a sugar rush." Jason said.

That sent everyone into frenzy.

"QUIET!" Raven (Rachel Roth-20) yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"What. Happened?" Batman growled.

"Well, we were wondering why you don't let Robin have sugar, so we gave him some…" Megan said.

"You WHAT?!" Batman yelled enraged.

"Okay, so all we have to do is wait for his sugar rush to go down right?" Jason asked Batman.

"NO! Are you trying to get us killed?" Superman yelled.

"Well, shouldn't it go down after an hour or two?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well, maybe you all forgot that Robin's a hyper active kid as it is." Black Canary (did I spell her name right?) said.

"Oh. Right." Aqualad said.

"So, what do we do?" asked Green Lantern (Hall Jordan), who hasn't had ANY experience with a hyper Robin.

"We try to survive until one of us can get a tranquilizer into his system." Batman said.

"Well, it will have to be one HELL of a tranquilizer to get Robin down." Said Jason.

"Why?" asked Superman.

"Well, I think he consumed about two 12-pack soda cans, about 50 candy bars, and about 1000 little candies." Jason said.

Batman's eyes went WIDE.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU ALL THINKING?!" Batman yelled and started freaking out.

"I think we should all be worried because the Goddamn BATMAN is FREAKING OUT!" said/yelled Flash.

Then, everyone started freaking out.

Until they all heard a creepy laugh.

An insane, creepy laugh.

"Robin." Batman said.

Then, suddenly the whole world went black.

Bodies all fell because of the knockout gas.

**(2 be. Con.) **


	3. Robin Sugar Rush Ending

**Experiments with TT JL YJ Chapter 3**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

When everyone woke up, they were all tied down to chairs.

And they were looking at a black leather chair.

One from the Batcave.

And Agent A was there too, tied down.

Along with all the other older Bat-siblings.

Suddenly, the leather chair moved, reviling an insane looking Robin.

His insane smile beat Joker's any day.

"Now, little ones what should Daddy do with you?" Robin asked, turning back around, hiding himself while he thought.

"You should let us go?" Flash suggested.

A big sudden laugh came from the leather chair, but stopped as suddenly as it came.

Robin stood up and looked at Flash while saying "No."

That look and the tone he used said he wasn't happy with the suggestion.

"I should just reveal my master plan to you while you all are tied down; _hopeless_." Robin said, smiling cruelly.

"I will take over the world and control it from here! But, in order to do that, I have to get rid of everyone that will get in my way_. And that means you_!" Robin hissed the end.

Robin snapped out a Baterang and smiled insanely while walking towards Flash.

Even if you couldn't see his eyes, everyone could tell that they were sparkling madly.

"STOP!" Kid Flash yelled as Robin put the Baterang to Flash's neck.

Robin did cease, only to look at Kid Flash and say, "You _dare_ interrupt me!" Robin yelled, backhanding Kid Flash, whose chair fell.

Robin grabbed the front of Kid Flash's costume and pulled him up to eye level.

"You will be a good boy and _shut up!_" Robin hissed.

While Robin was busy with the Flashes, Batman took a hidden blade from his suit sleeve and cut the ropes that held him down.

He jumped up and grabbed Robin, and put the tranquilizer into Robin's arm.

Robin was soon unconscious.

Batman then undid everyone's bounds.

"That is why you don't EVER let Robin have sugar!" Red-Bat (Terry-20) said.

Everyone agreed to never give Robin sugar again.

And to lock up any sugar they had.

Oh, and no one told Robin what he did while he was on his sugar rush.

So, 1) NEVER, EVER give Robin sugar, and 2) If Robin doesn't remember what he did during the sugar rush, don't tell him. EVER.

**The end of Experiment 2!**


	4. Sparkly Pink Batman

**Experiments with TT, JY, and JL Ch. 3**

**I own nothing!**

**Experiment 3; What happens when Batman wakes up to find that he is wearing lipstick and has only pink sparkly Batman uniforms.**

**Characters; Alfred (age-45), Batman (B. Wayne-25), the whole Bat-clan, the whole JL and YJ.**

Bruce woke up to find that he is wearing VERY noticeable pink lipstick.

So, he did what any man would do in this situation.

He tried to get the lipstick off and tried to find out who did this.

Since the lipstick was not able to come off without a special solution, he didn't get the lipstick off.

Well, Cass and Steph didn't have any lipstick, so they couldn't do this.

Jason would do this IF he had lipstick.

Damian, Alfred, and Terry are too serious for jokes like these.

Richard has various colors of lipstick, eye-shadow, nail-polish, and mascara.

"RICHARD!" Bruce yelled.

**(IN THE KITCHEN!)**

Everyone was silently eating their breakfast, when they heard, "RICHARD!"

Everyone looked at Richard, who was laughing hard.

Then, Bruce came in with a mad look on his face and with VERY noticeable pink lipstick on his lips.

Richard just fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

Then, everyone else burst out laughing.

Jason came over to Richard and high-five him.

"Stop laughing. We need to get to the cave for debriefing." Bruce said, leaving the room with a piece of bacon in between his lips.

All the children stopped laughing eventually and followed Bruce.

Then, on their way to the grandfather clock, Richard whispered just loud enough for everyone else to hear.  
"If you liked the lipstick, wait till you see his Batman costume."

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What did you do?" asked Jason.

"You'll see." Richard said, getting into the elevator.

Soon, they were all in the Batcave.

With an angry Bruce.

"You painted ALL of my costumes?!" Bruce yelled, holding up a pink sparkly Batman costume.

Everyone started laughing again.

Bruce had no choice but to put on the pink and sparkly uniform.

"Let's go." Bruce, now a sparkly pink Batman said a while later.

**(WatchTower [Alfred isn't here]) **

Batman and his whole Bat-clan came walking in.

Only, the children were all smirking and Batman was all pink and sparkly, complete with pink lipstick.

Flash was the first to notice.

He burst out laughing.

High pitched, snorting, out-of-control laughing.

He was also pointing at Batman.

Everyone else there couldn't hold their laughter in.

Jason then said, "Curtsey of Robin!"

Flash and many others came over to Robin and high-fived him.

Everyone had a feeling that Batman would have a serious eye twitching problem at the end of the day.

Well, Batman grabbed Robin and they both Zetaed to the mountain.

**(AT THE MOUNTAIN!)**

"Team, report to the mission room." Batman said over the intercom.

Everyone came into the mission room, where they found a smirking Robin and pink/sparkly Batman.

Kid Flash raised his hand.

"Kid." Batman said.

"Why are you all pink and sparkly?" Kid Flash asked.

Then the teens started laughing.

Oh yeah, Alfred will have to take Batman to a therapist and eye doctor soon.

**Bo-yeah! Reviews? 'M hungry BTW. **


End file.
